Novia para Rapha!
by Cassidy14
Summary: Todos tienen novia excepto Rapha Sus hermanos le quieren ayudar pero el se niega a enamorarse Mas sin embargo una chica misteriosa llegara a la vida de las tortugas Quien es ella? Es buena o mala? Que pasara entre ella y Rapha?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

**Bien como le prometí a una amiga aquí está el fic que le hice en su honor**

**Cassidy: Hola chicos, saluden  
>Los 4: Hola!<br>Cassidy: Bien antes de comenzar quiero presentarles a la protagonista de la historia…. REBECA!**

**Entra Rebeca a la sala vestida de jeans negros, blusa negra con rojo y converse blanco…**

**Rebe: Hola chicos  
>los 5: Hola Rebe<br>Rapha: Como estas muñeca?  
>Rebe: yo… –se sonroja– yo… estoy bien… Rapha…<br>Rapha: –le da un beso en la mejilla–  
>Rebe: Jejeje –se desmaya–<br>Cass: Que te he dicho de hacer eso?  
>Rapha: Por favor tu estas igual con Mikey<strong>

**Se sonrojan Mikey y Cass…**

**Cass: Yo… LEO! RAPHA ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!  
>Leo: Rapha!<br>Rapha: No es cierto  
>Leo: Sentado al rincón!<br>Rapha: No puedes obligarme  
>Leo: Técnicamente sí, soy mayor que tú!<br>Rapha: Pero no me mandas!  
>Leo: Que si!<br>Rapha: Que no!  
>Leo: Que si!<br>Rapha: Que no!  
>Donnie: BASTA! LOS 2 AL RINCON<br>Cass: Concuerdo con Donnie  
>L y R: No puedes obligarnos<br>Cass: Les recuerdo que es mi sala donde estamos  
>L y R: –le lanzan miradas asesinas–<br>Cass: SENSEI!  
>Sensei: LEONARDO Y RAPHAEL CASTIGADOS Y AL RINCON<br>L y R: Agh! –se van al rincón–  
>Donnie: Ya que Leo y Rapha dejaron de fastidiar<br>Cass: Y Mikey y yo estamos ocupados reanimando a Rebe, Donnie puedes presentar **

**Donnie: TMNT NO LE PERTENCE A CASSIDY SINO A NICKELODEON**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**NOVIA PARA RAPHA**

**En la guarida estaban Leo y Karai entrenando y lanzándose miradas coquetas al igual que Karai desconcentraba a Leo dándole un beso en los labios provocando que cayera y así lo venciera fácilmente, Donnie y Abril platicaban sobre temas triviales pero también dándose besos y piropos, Mikey y Cass estaban jugando videojuegos (para ser exactos Guitar Hero) riendo y gritando cosas divertidas pero disfrazados de estrellas de rock (Mikey y Cass solo son amigos) y Rapha estaba leyendo un comic a la vez que levantaba pesas (Rebe: *o*).**

**Splinter observaba a todos, pero sobre todo a Leo, Karai, Cassidy y Mikey, no es que no le preocuparan sus demás hijos sino que Karai y Cassidy son sus hijas y está en su derecho de ponerse celoso y directo al ver las relaciones de sus hijas, pero solo decidió tranquilizarse e ir a meditar con audífonos, recomendado por Leo.**

Cass: WOAH! –grita emocionada– sigue la parte del canto  
>Mikey: CON USTEDES, LA CHICA MÁS HERMOSA Y TALENTOSA DE NEW YORK, CASSIDY! <p>

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<p>

Said we were done, and met someone and brought it in my place  
>Cut to the pushing, with your heart, and then she ran away<br>I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
>That I would talk, I would talk<p>

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care<br>But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh not anymore, oh not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<p>

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
>I'll walk right up to you and put one thing for in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance<p>

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care<br>But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

Yeah, listen up  
>Hey, hey now im a little back, don't struck boy, ego with tack<br>Look boy, why you so mad  
>Second gets in, but shoulda hit that<br>Hey demi you picked the wrong lover  
>Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other<br>I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
>Kick it to the curb, take a point to roy preacher<p>

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care<br>But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care

Cass: WOAH! AHORA CONTINUAMOS CON EL MÁS GUAPO Y MÁS TALENTOSO DE NEW YORK, MIKEY!

Lately I found myself thinking  
>Been dreaming about you a lot<br>And up in my head I'm your boyfriend  
>But that's one thing you've already got<p>

He drives to school every morning  
>While I walk alone in the rain<br>He'd kill me without any warning  
>If he took a look in my brain<p>

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<br>Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<p>

Back in my head we were kissing  
>I thought things were going alright<br>With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'  
>Reality ruined my life<p>

Feels like I'm constantly playing  
>A game that I'm destined to lose<br>Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend  
>He's got 27 tattoos<p>

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<br>Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<p>

Would he please you?  
>Would he kiss you?<br>Would he treat you like I would?  
>Would he touch you?<br>Would he need you?  
>Would he love you like I would?<p>

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then I would<br>Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
>Baby you should know that I would<p>

Would he please you?  
>Would he kiss you?<br>Would he treat you like I would?  
>Would he touch you?<br>Would he need you?  
>Would he love you like I would?<p>

Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
>Well if it was me then<br>I would, I would  
>Would he hold you when you're feeling low<br>Baby you should know that I would

I would, I would yeah.

Mikey: Woo! Eso estuvo genial  
>Cass: Lo se<br>Rapha: Par de tortolitos ya acabaron de coquetearse  
>Mikey: No sé de qué hablas Rapha –se sonroja–<br>Rapha: Hay por favor es obvio lo que pasa aquí  
>Cass: Que cosa?! –pregunta inocente–<br>Rapha: Que Mikey está –pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Mikey–  
>Mikey: Nos disculpas un momento Cass<br>Cass: Claro, yo iré a cambiarme –se va a su habitación– 

**Mikey se llevó a Rapha hasta la cocina para después revisar que nadie viniera o estará observando le quito la mano de la boca a Rapha.**

Mikey: QUE TE PASA?! –Dijo molesto– Que no ves que no quiero que se entere  
>Rapha: QUE NO ES OBVIO, todos excepto ella sabemos que te gusta<br>Mikey: Y?!  
>Rapha: Solo dile<br>Mikey: Y si yo no le gusto  
>Rapha: Por un demonio… QUE ACASO NO VES… tú le agradas más que un amigo!<br>Mikey: Ves le agrado… no le gusto  
>Rapha: AGH! Que si le gustas!<br>Mikey: No lo sé, no quiero arriesgarme y perderla  
>Rapha: AGH! Porque ustedes son tan exagerados en el amor! Si yo me enamorara yo no actuaría como un tonto, sería directo y le diría mis sentimientos<br>Mikey: Pero no entiendes Rapha  
>Rapha: Y espero nunca entenderlo, me volvería un loco!<br>Cass: Mikey dónde estás?  
>Mikey: Ya voy!, ni una palabra de esto a Cassidy<br>Rapha: Es tu chica no la mía –guarda sus sais– Iré a tomar aire  
>Mikey: Debes de avisarle a Leo<br>Rapha: No creo que sea necesario  
>Mikey: Porque lo dices?<br>Rapha: Observa…

**Rapha camina hacia el dojo donde se ve a Leo y a Karai besándose, y con un gran sobre esfuerzo humano para no vomitar se acerca a su hermano mayor…**

Rapha: Leo, puedo salir de la guarida?  
>Leo: –se separa un poco de Karai y dice entontado– claro<br>Rapha: Te lo dije –le dice a Mikey– bien yo ya me voy

**Sin más que decir salió de la guarida normal, hasta llegar a los edificios y solo saltar y correr hacia un lugar en mente…**

Cass: Mikey…  
>Mikey: Oh Cass… –se voltea a verla– te ves linda<p>

Cass: Esto –se apunta– gracias, pero solo es un short y una blusa negra  
>Mikey: mmm<br>Cass: A donde fue Rapha?  
>Mikey: No sé, pero descubrí algo sumamente divertido<br>Cass: Cuéntame! –dijo dando saltitos–  
>Mikey: Ven y observa...<p>

**Le dijo a la vez que la llevaba al dojo para comenzar con la diversión…**

**Mientras tanto con Rapha…**

POV RAPHA

Agh! Desde que mis hermanos se enamoraron todo es aburrido…

-Lo siento Rapha estoy con Karai –imita la voz de Leo–

-No puedo Rapha, Abril necesita esto –imita la voz de Donnie–

-Ahora no puedo jugarte bromas, voy a ver películas con Cass talvez después –imita la voz de Mikey–

Todo esto del amor es una idiotez, no entiendo como las personas se pueden poner tontas por eso, además de que siempre soy el que tiene que resolver los problemas de Leo y Donnie cuando sale mal algo con su relación, a veces extraño a mis hermanos, extraño que Leo entrene conmigo, que Donnie me cree nuevas armas y hasta quiero que Mikey me siga haciendo bromas, hasta ahora Karai me caí bien pero no hablamos mucho y Cass es como una hermana pequeña para mí, ella a veces rechaza las invitaciones de Mikey por pasar tiempo con ella, se podría decir que necesito compañía… Si Spike no se hubiera ido de seguro no estaría tan solo –dijo sentándose en una azotea– ah! Que fue eso?! –se levanta y va hacia el ruido que había escuchado–

POV FIN

**Rapha corrió y salto por los edificios hasta un callejón donde encontró a una chica pelinegra con rayos rojos color sangre y ojos chocolate, peleando contra Fishface, Razhar, Tiger Claw y algunos robots del clan del pie, vio como ella estaba muy herida pero no se rendía para nada, hasta que Tiger Claw la noqueo e intento llevársela, para suerte de la chica Rapha actuó rápido y ataco a sus enemigos a la vez que intentaba defender a la chica, aunque le ganaban en número Rapha pudo contra ellos, ya que él era el único que tomaba su entrenamiento enserio y no bromeaba como los demás. Ya cuando dejo a todos inconscientes fue hasta donde la chica y la miro detalladamente.**

**La vio muy hermosa, sin duda la chica más linda y guapa, le dio una rápida mirada y vio que tenía shorts plateados, blusa roja y converse blanco al igual que sus heridas estaban muy profundas y en cualquier momento se infectaran sin ninguna duda en su mente cargo a la chica y salió corriendo directo a las alcantarillas.**


	2. Chapter 2

** NOVIA PARA RAPHA **

**Cap. 2** Me llamo Rebe

**La vio muy hermosa, sin duda la chica más linda y guapa, le dio una rápida mirada y vio que tenía shorts plateados, blusa roja y converse blanco al igual que sus heridas estaban muy profundas y en cualquier momento se infectaran sin ninguna duda en su mente cargo a la chica y salió corriendo directo a las alcantarillas.**

**Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran, desesperado por salvarla, cuando llego comenzó a gritar el nombre del genio para que pueda atender a la chica.**

**Mientras con Mikey y Cassidy…**

Cass: Y podemos ir a comprar helado para desayunar cada fin de semana?  
>Leo: Claro –dijo entontado–<br>Mikey: Y podemos quedarnos despiertos todas las noches que queramos? –pregunto a la vez que sostenía su celular muy cerca de Leo–  
>Leo. Claro chicos<p>

**Leo estaba tan entontado con los besos de Karai que aceptaba todo lo que sus hermanos menores le pidieran, más sin embargo fue sacado del trance al escuchar los gritos de Rapha.**

Rapha: Donnie! Donnie! –Grita como loco–

**Todos fueron hacia la sala donde encontraron a Rapha con una chica que a simple vista se veía que estaba demasiado herida y en cualquier momento podría morir desangrada.**

Leo: Quien es ella?!  
>Rapha: Eso no importa, por favor Donnie ayúdala!<br>Donnie: Tráela rápido a mi laboratorio, Abril alista el botiquín, Vamos! –corre hacia el laboratorio junto con Rapha y Abril–  
>Cass: –se queda en shock– ella… ella… es… –se desmaya–<br>Mikey: Cass! –la carga estilo princesa–  
>Karai: Tranquilo, solo se desmayó pero aun así, ve y déjala en su cuarto, Leo ve por una bolsa de hielo y un trapo limpio<br>Mikey: –se va–  
>Leo: Que crees que le haya pasado? –va a la cocina–<br>Karai: No lo sé –mira triste a Cass– talvez tenga que ver algo con la chica  
>Leo: Pero acaso la conocería? –trae una bolsa de hielo y el trapo–<br>Karai: Posiblemente, vamos –se van al cuarto de Cass–

**En el laboratorio…**

**Donnie se encontraba curando las heridas de la chica, Abril lo ayudaba con algunas que estaban un poco infectadas, mientras que Rapha estaba sentado con la cabeza en sus manos meditando y rezando por que la chica se salvara, pasaron una hora y media cuando finalmente Donnie acabo de curarla.**

Donnie: Fue difícil –voltea a ver a Rapha– pero imposible  
>Rapha: Ella se encuentra bien<br>Donnie: Si, despertara en unos minutos  
>Abril: Te dejaremos solo para que puedas verla bien –se retira del laboratorio–<br>Donnie: Si necesitas algo solo llámame o grita pero no tan fuerte –sonríe–  
>Rapha: Gracias Donnie<br>Donnie: De nada –se va con una sonrisa en su rostro– 

POV RAPHA

Uff –suspira– por poco y pensé que te perdería –voltea a ver a la chica– eres tan hermosa… que?... no esto no puede estar pasando! ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO! No debo controlarme aun no la conozco! –Cierra los ojos– NO! NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

Debo ganarle a mis sentimientos! RAPHAEL HAMATO NO SE PUEDE ENAMORAR!

–Habla– no voy a hacerlo –abre los ojos– oh ya se despertó

POV FIN

**Rapha se alejó un poco, para que ella no se asustara y se fuera corriendo, más sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y se acercó hasta ella, la cual abrió sus ojos color chocolate para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, sin mostrar ninguna señal de miedo le pregunto a Rapha.**

¿?: Dónde estoy? –pregunto desorientada–  
>Rapha: Estas en mi casa<br>¿?: oh, cómo te llamas?  
>Rapha: Raphael pero puedes decirme Rapha<br>¿?: Un gusto Rapha, yo me llamo Rebeca, pero dime Rebe  
>Rapha: Rebe, suena lindo<br>Rebe: Gracias –voltea a ver a todos lados– que lugar es aquí?  
>Rapha: Es el laboratorio de mi hermano<br>Rebe: Tienes hermanos?  
>Rapha: Si, conmigo somos 5<br>Rebe: Y como se llaman?  
>Rapha: Los mayores somos, yo, Leonardo y Donatello, y los menores se llaman Miguel Ángel y Cassidy<br>Rebe: Cassidy?!  
>Rapha: Si, la conoces?<br>Rebe: Ella es… 


	3. Chapter 3

Rebe: Cassidy?!  
>Rapha: Si, la conoces?<br>Rebe: Ella es… 

**Cap. 3** Te extrañe

Rebe: Ella es…  
>Leo: Oye Rapha... –mira a Rebe– un gusto verla despierta, señorita…<br>Rebe: Rebeca, pero dime Rebe  
>Rapha: Leo ella es Rebe, Rebe el es mi hermano mayor Leonardo<br>Rebe: Entonces tú eres como el líder?  
>Leo: Exactamente<br>Rapha: Y que me estabas diciendo?  
>Rebe: O sí que ella es mí…<br>Donnie: Chicos ya volví –mira a Rebe– hola  
>Rebe: Hola<br>Rapha: Donnie ella es Rebe, Rebe el es mi hermano Donnie  
>Rebe: Tu eres el genio y médico de la familia, no?<br>Donnie: Woah, como lo sabes?  
>Rebe: Porque tú eres dueño de este laboratorio<br>Donnie: Cierto, puedo hablarles chicos?  
>Rapha: Nos permites un momento Rebe<br>Rebe: Claro

**Los chicos se alejaron hasta la entrada donde no podía escucharlos Rebe.**

Donnie: Tengo un presentimiento sobre esa chica  
>Rapha: Esa chica tiene nombre y es Rebe<br>Donnie: Bueno Rebe, me trae un presentimiento y no sé si sea bueno  
>Rapha: Dudo mucho que ella sea del clan del pie<br>Donnie: Lo sé  
>Leo: Pero hay otra cosa<br>Rapha: Cual?  
>Leo: Porque mi princesa (apodo de Leo a Cass) se desmayaría al verla?<br>Donnie: Tal vez es mala  
>Rapha: Lo dudo<br>Leo: Porque lo dices?  
>Rapha: Rebe dice que también la conoce pero dudo mucho en que sean enemigas, al nombrarla la vi sorprendida y desesperada por saber de ella, además antes de que ambos vinieran ella me estaba diciendo que es de ella<br>Leo: Entonces debemos preguntarle

**Los chicos se acercaron con Rebe solo que ella tenía la mirada perdida en una fotografía, en esa fotografía se encontraban las tortugas, Splinter, Karai, Abril, Casey y Cass…**

Rebe: Cass… –tomo la foto– Cass…  
>Rapha: Rebe… que es Cass para ti?<br>Rebe: –suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas– es mi… mi hermanastra  
>L, R, D: Hermanastra?!<br>Rebe: Así es… –voltea a ver a la foto–  
>Rapha: O sea que eres hija de Destructor?<br>Rebe: Hija adoptada como Cass –voltea a ver a Rapha– solo que ella era más chica que yo  
>Rapha: Por cuanto se llevan?<br>Rebe: 1 año  
>Rapha: Tienes 17 años?<br>Rebe: Así es  
>Leo: Espera… hay algo que no comprendo<br>Donnie: Que ocurre?  
>Leo: Porque Cass nunca nos contó de ti?<br>Rebe: No sé, creen que pueda ir a verla?  
>Donnie: Si, solo déjame voy por una silla de ruedas para que….<br>Rapha: –la carga estilo princesa– que decías?  
>Donnie: Nada, ven vamos a la habitación de Cass<br>Rebe: Todos los que salen en la foto son su familia? –dice entregándole la foto–  
>Leo: Pues si y no<br>Rebe: mph  
>Leo: Ellos –apunta a las tortugas– son mis hermanos, ya conoces a ellos pero el –apunta a Mikey– el es mi hermano pequeño, Mikey, y ellas 2 –apunta a Karai y Cass– son nuestras hermanastras, Karai y Cass, pero ella –apunta a Karai– es mi novia<br>Rebe: No se supone que los hermanos no pueden ser novios  
>Leo: No, porque Karai y yo no tenemos el mismo lazo sanguíneo<br>Rebe: Aahh  
>Leo: Ellos son nuestros amigos, Abril y Casey –apunta a Abril– ella es la novia de Donnie y él es el mejor amigo de Rapha<br>Rebe: Y el es su padre? –apunta a Splinter–  
>Leo: Si, tal como vez, somos una gran familia<br>Rebe: Me gustaría a mí también tener una familia –suspira–  
>Rapha: Ya llegamos<p>

**Donnie abrió la puerta con delicadeza y dejo entrar a los chicos para después el meterse y cerrar, al estar dentro de la habitación se conmovieron por la escena que tenían en frente.  
>Mikey estaba tomando la mano derecha de Cass, él estaba de rodillas al lado de su cama observándola fijamente sin darse cuenta de que llegaron más personas a la habitación.<strong>

L, R, D, Rb: Aww!  
>Mikey: –voltea– hola chicos, hola chica –saluda inocentemente–<br>Rapha: Se me olvido presentarles, Mikey ella es Rebe, Rebe él es mi hermano menor Mikey  
>Rebe: Que lindo! –dijo tiernamente–<br>Mikey: Lo sé soy súper lindo –dice poniendo pose tierna con ojitos de cachorrito–  
>Rebe: Aww<br>Rapha: Bien ya basta –dice celoso– que haces aquí Mikey?  
>Mikey: Vine a cuidar a Cass<br>Rebe: Cass… –fija su mirada en ella– oh Cass –le acaricia el cabello–  
>Mikey: La conoces?<br>Rebe: Ella es mi hermanastra  
>Mikey: Yupi! –abraza a Rebe– más hermanas!<br>Rapha: Mikey!  
>Mikey: –la suelta– que enojón<br>Rebe: Me puedes bajar Rapha  
>Rapha: –delicadamente la sienta en una silla que estaba junto a la cama de Cass– estas cómoda?<br>Rebe: Si, gracias –le sonríe–  
>Rapha: –se sonroja– Jejeje<br>Leo: Shh! Ya está despertando

**En efecto Cassidy comenzó a moverse y gemir un poco hasta tener abiertos los ojos por completo, vio a los chicos pero se quedó en shock al ver a Rebe…**

Cass: Rebe? –suelta pequeñas lagrimas–  
>Rebe: Hola Cassy <p>


End file.
